


"At least the Manor is still standing."

by extrastellar



Series: SuperBatFam [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is done, Bat Family, Clark and Bruce are exhausted parents, M/M, Step-siblings, Superfamily (DCU), just siblings being siblings - Freeform, superbatfam, with the important addition of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Clark and Bruce wanted a relaxed, cozy morning. The illusion lasted about four seconds.





	"At least the Manor is still standing."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsuri/gifts).



> I'm rolling with Young Justice (DCAU) Match here, because I believe he deserved better. I slapped the human name "Brandon" on him because why the heck not.

Clark woke up to a streak of sunlight falling on his face. He squinted at the clock on the nightstand, snuggling a bit deeper into the cocoon of sheets when he saw the time.

Bruce was still fast asleep, snoring lightly, his forehead creased with a frown.

Clark suppressed a yawn and moved his arm out of the warmth of the blankets to smooth the frown out.

The touch, of course, woke Bruce and he blinked heavily as he stirred.

"Whassit?", he slurred, voice rough with sleep.

"Nothing", Clark said quietly and moved to kiss the spot on his husband's forehead he had just touched moments ago. "All good. Go back to sleep."

Bruce was too tired to argue with that and just closed his eyes again, his breathing and heartbeat soon slowing to that of a sleeping person again. Clark smiled softly and shuffled closer to him, winding one arm around Bruce's waist before drifting off to sleep again as well.

An animalistic roar echoing through the mansion made his eyes fly back open only seconds later.

He heard the patter of feet on the stairs and in the hallway, followed by the whooshing sound of one of Clark's boys flying.

Another roar — Bran, Clark recognised — accompanied by a much more high-pitched scream — Billy.

Clark froze and tried to concentrate on the sound of his sons' heartbeats. Both were racing, Billy's with fear and Bran's with rage.

"Bruce", he hissed and shook the other man awake. "Bruce, quick, I think Bran's having an episode."

"Who? Wha'?", Bruce slurred and tried to sit up, obviously still half-asleep.

Billy's next scream, much closer and louder, woke him up fully.

"Shit", he swore and scrambled for the intercom. "Alfred, we've got a code—"

The door burst open and Billy came running in, still in his pyjamas, hair a mess and eyes wild with fear.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!", he screamed and dove onto the bed, scrambling under the blankets between his fathers.

Only a heartbeat later, Bran flew into the room, eyes just as wild and hair just as dishevelled.

Clark steeled himself to restrain his son if he really had an episode. He hated to have to do it, but otherwise others would get hurt and Bran would feel terrible afterwards.

"Brandon—", he started.

"This little shit stole my pancakes, _all of them_ ", Bran growled. "All. Of. Them!"

Bruce visibly relaxed and told Alfred that it was a false alarm before taking his finger off the intercom button.

"Oh", Clark said, letting out a sigh. No episode then. Just brothers fighting over food. "If it's only that—"

"ONLY?!", Bran roared and flew over, flopping onto Bruce who could only wheeze when the breath was knocked out of him. "GET HERE, BILLY!"

Billy scrambled away from his brother and half onto Clark. "NO!"

Bran lunged, still squashing Bruce beneath him. "GET YOU ANYWAY!"

Billy shrieked. "SHAZAM!"

Lightning burst through the room and hit him, transforming Clark's twelve year old into a 6'2", 215 pound hunk.

Clark coughed when the sudden difference of weight pressed onto his ribcage. "Billy—!"

Billy flailed and fell, legs tangled in the sheets. Clark could catch a glimpse at Bruce's expression of horror before he went down with their son, caught in the sheets as well.

They hit the floor with a thud, Clark only seeing the red of Billy's suit and the white of the sheets, not really knowing where top and bottom were.

"Brandon", Bruce groaned and tried to heave his stepson off him.

"What's going on?!"  
"Are you okay?!"  
"What's happening?!"

Bruce turned his gaze away from the sheet-Clark-Billy lump on the floor and glanced at Dick, Chris and Conner in the doorway.

All three were still in their pyjamas, hair looking like a straight-up mess and Dick even had his sticks in hand, Chris was hovering a few inches above the ground and Conner seemed ready to punch someone.

Bran yelled in frustration, his wrist also caught in the blanket-mess that currently served as a prison for the Man of Steel and Captain Marvel.

"We have a bit of a situation here", Bruce managed to get out, his lungs still squashed by 150 pounds of Kryptonian.

"I see that", Chris said and the three men moved to the kicking and rolling sheet-lump that also managed to finally drag Bran off Bruce and off the bed.

"How did this even happen?", Conner asked, mildly in awe. "Who's in there? Jason?"

"It's Billy!", Billy's muffled Captain voice screamed through the fabric.

"He shazam'ed?", Dick asked, starting to grin. "I need to check the footage of this later."

"Get us out of this mess first, Dick", Clark called from _somewhere_ in the lump.

"Where you at, Dad?", Conner asked and kneeled next to the lump, patting the moving limbs inside.

Chris gave the knot a quick x-ray once over, eyes glowing white for a moment. "Honestly, even with x-ray vision, I can't really tell where Dad, Billy and the sheet begin and end."

"Oh, this is just great", Dick snickered.

Bran let out a roar of frustration and yanked at the piece of blanket that had wrapped around his arm, resulting in _someone_ inside the lump yanking back and pulling Bran on top of it.

Billy was screaming, Clark was yelling at Bran to get off and Bruce was gasping to get air into his poor lungs.

"Okay, everyone stay calm!", Dick called over the ruckus and tried to find at least an edge of the sheet.

Tim patted down the hallway and peeked into the master bedroom. "Uh, something going on here?"

Steph, who leaned against the doorway, grinned. "Billy and Clark have somehow ended up in a sheet-lump. They're trying to free them."

Tim had his phone out in a matter of seconds.

"Billy!", Steph called. "Get small, maybe that will help!"

Conner whirled around. "Steph, no—!"

"SHAZAM!"

Lighting burst through the ceiling and hit the sheet-lump.

The sharp scent of ozone shifted to the scent of fire in a matter of seconds.

Steph's grin slid off. "Oh fuck."

"THEY'RE ON FIRE!!", Jon screamed.

"SHAZAM!", Billy's young voice shrieked in panic, desperate to shift into his invulnerable magic form to escape death by fire.

Another lightning struck the bundle, further feeding the flames. Bran howled and rolled off the lump.

Bruce grabbed a fire extinguisher and tossed a second one Dick's way. "Stop standing around! Put that fire out!"

"CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!", Jon screamed, his voice breaking.

Chris and Conner were tearing at the burning sheets, hissing through the heat of the fire.

"This is so going to go viral", Tim murmured and zoomed in on the mess.

Bran took a deep breath and blew on the burning bundle. A gust of cold blew through the room and the humans' shivered.

The fire was put out. There was only smoke left.

"Oh great", Jason muttered from where he was peeking in from the hallway.

"They're frozen", Cass commented dryly.

"Great job, Brandon", Damian called.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "Damian, not now. Christopher, Lane, Jon, Brandon, if you would, please?"

The Supers sighed, but got to work, eyes glowing red with heat when they started melting the ice currently trapping their father and brother.

"Damian, give me that saber", Dick said and held his hand out. "I know you have it with you."

Damian side-eyed him. "What do you need it for, Grayson?"

"Cutting out Clark and Billy, obviously."

The youngest Bat pursed his lips, but handed over his blade to his oldest brother.

Once the ice was successfully melted off mostly, Dick got to work, cutting through the now wet layers of sheets, not having to pay attention to the two people trapped inside since both were invulnerable to swords right now.

The sheets fell and Clark and Billy disentangled themselves in another scrambling heap of limbs.

"Good morning", Clark said eventually and shook out his hair that was both scorched and wet at the same time. Same went for his clothes.

Billy sat next to him, looking mildly traumatised.

Duke sighed and went over to the kid. "C'mon, Billy, let's get you outside so you can shrink without setting something on fire, huh?"

Tim finished his recording. "This is so going the Young Justice group chat. And into the Justice League group chat."

Bruce glared at him. "Tim."

"Please do it", Jason said.

Bruce's brows furrowed. " _Tim_."

"Do it, Timmy!", Steph cheered.

Bruce squared his shoulders. "Timothy Drake—"

"Just do it, man", Laney snarled.

Tim looked around his family and hit the 'send' button. Bruce's eyes turned downright murderous.

"Protect your personal hero, will you?", Tim said to his siblings before dashing down the hallway, Bruce's roar of his name echoing through the manor.

 

 

* * *

 

  
"Master Christopher?"

Chris looked up from his sandwich. "Yeah, Alfred?"

Alfred held up a mess of white fabric. "Would you happen to know how these sheets manage to be frozen, scorched, ripped and crusted with fire extinguisher foam at the same time?"

Chris grinned. "Do you really wanna know?"

Alfred sighed. "I think not."

 

 


End file.
